


Crying 'Wolf'

by Bumpkin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, None - Freeform, Pre-Slash, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim seems to be needing a lot of help with 'Sentinel' things lately  or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying 'Wolf'

## Crying 'Wolf'

#### by Bumpkin

Author's website: <http://bumpkin-is.livejournal.com/>  
Not mine.  
Inspired by Sentinel_Thursday Challenge #242  Little White Lies.  
(Wordcount: 1,440)  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Jim sat slumped on the couch and flipped though the channels with the remote he held in one hand. He was trying not to think about a few things, most notably Blair's approaching date that night. Actually, he really didn't want to think about Blair dating anyone that wasn't him. But since he couldn't get up the nerve to tell the man he was hot for his bod and madly in love with his mind, Jim guessed that he was stuck. Stuck here at home on the couch watching TV while Blair went out and painted the town red with people who weren't afraid to approach him. 

* _click_ * No. * _click_ * Nah, not tonight. * _click_ * Nope, that's no good either. * _click_ * * _click_ * * _click_ * 

Dammit, there was nothing on! He threw the remote down onto the couch in disgust after finding an old movie he used to like being run on some channel. Grousing to himself about how the movie was all cut to shreds and mangled he almost didn't hear when Blair's bedroom door opened bare minutes later. But something must have caught his attention because his eyes were drawn from the glowing screen in front of him to look over just in time to see the door open and Blair emerge. Jim's breath caught in his throat. Damn, the man knew how to make an impression when he wanted to didn't he? 

His hair was down and curling in spirals over his shoulders, framing his lush and earthy features. Dressed in skin-hugging black pants that did things to his 'assets' that should be illegal, and a flowing poet-style shirt that skimmed the planes of his chest and back, he made Jim's mouth go dry. Jim's focus narrowed as his hormones rocketed up to a level they had no business being for a man his age. He fought a fierce battle with his libido that wanted him to just jump on Blair and to hell with any preliminaries, but eventually he prevailed. He trained his gaze back on Blair and belatedly realized two things, one was that he was staring, and the second was that his roommate's mouth was moving. Blair was actually starting to look concerned so he purposefully focused his hearing with only a minor struggle. 

"Jim? Hey man, you alright? Listen, if you are having trouble with your senses and need some help, I can cancel tonight - it's not a problem..." 

Jim was tempted. So very tempted, the excuse handed to him on a silver platter would be so easy to use to keep Blair home, with him, where he belonged. But then reality intruded and he brushed off the other man's concern with a light reply of, 

"Nah Chief, I'm fine. Just woolgathering here a bit, it was a long day at the station today. What was it you were saying before?" 

Blair eyed him with concern still, but let Jim's dissuading response stand. 

"Ah, I was just letting you know that I was heading out and that I wouldn't be back too late." 

Jim nodded and turned back to the TV, giving Blair a nonchalant wave over his shoulder as he did. 

"Have fun." 

Jim didn't watch him leave. 

x-X-x 

The next time Blair had a date, a week later, Jim couldn't do it. He couldn't watch the younger man get all dressed up and then walk out the door, not after he got home at the same time as Blair got out of the shower and caught him walking back to his room in nothing but a towel. 

So he faked a spike. 

It wasn't a total lie, the minute he walked in the door and seen the nearly naked form of the younger man still glistening with water he'd had a spike of lust so sharp it had stolen his breath away. He just didn't think it was the kind of 'spike' Blair meant when he'd asked if it was something he could use some help with, even though he knew for a fact Blair would be very able in giving him a helping hand with it. 

That was the first cancelled date. 

x-X-x 

The second time Jim arranged for Blair miss a date, he told himself he was doing it for Blair's own good. 

The man who'd asked him out was a Vice cop that Jim knew. Seemed like a nice enough fellow, but rumor had it that he had a reputation for pushing a little too hard for what he wanted. Nothing too major there, lots of guys pushed - there was no crime in that right? Of course not. 

However, there were rumors that if this guy's 'date' didn't want to deliver he had no compunction about forcing the issue, and then challenging them to take it to his co-workers and seeing who would be believed. 

Sure, it could be just nasty gossip and totally unfounded. It still didn't mean Jim should take any chances with his Guide, did it? 

Jim didn't think it should. So he again used an issue with his senses to stop Blair from leaving his side - this time instead of feigning a 'spike' where everything was on overload, he went the other direction and pretended like he was having trouble feeling anything. 

Again Blair dropped everything he'd had planned for the night and stuck to Jim's side like glue to see him through his 'troubles' just like Jim knew he would. He'd counted on it in fact. 

Sure, Jim tried really hard to feel guilty, really he did, but in the end he couldn't. It was too much like Heaven when he was the sole focus of one Blair Sandburg. 

And that was the second cancelled date. 

x-X-x 

The third... 

:ring: :ring: * _click_ * 

"Hello?" 

"Chief?" 

"Jim? What's wrong? You sound awful." 

"Well there was this thing down at the docks today, was supposed to be just surveillance but..." 

"I know man, 'the plans of mice and men', they never seem to stand up to what actually happens do they? So gonna fill me in, and does it have anything to do with the reason you sound like you've been smoking ten packs a day for the last year?" 

"Hah, very funny Sandburg. Anyway, as you guessed things went south. We were spotted and I ended up having to do an end run through a warehouse and whatever they were holding in there did this to me. I tried to find out what the damn place was holding but there was nobody around and it's not like I could go back in there to snoop without making things worse..." 

"Oh Jim." 

"You will be able to fix this won't you Chief?" 

"Yeah Jim, it shouldn't be too much trouble. I'll be home soon, I just have to make a couple of calls before I leave okay?" 

"Okay Chief, see ya when you get here then." 

* _click_ * 

x-X-x 

The fourth... 

"Hey Sandburg, when are you getting here?" 

"Getting there?" 

"Yeah, the Jameson bust? I told you about it last night Chief, remember? You know I'm going to need your help to stay grounded while we execute the warrant on that warren Jameson calls home." 

"Uh..." 

"Where the hell are you anyway? Sounds like a club or something with the racket going on in the background - oh wait, you didn't have a date tonight did you?" 

"Yeah man I did, but it's okay, just give me a few to make my excuses here and I'll be right there. I'm sorry I am holding everything up tonight man, I seriously didn't remember you telling me about it." 

"That's fine Sandburg, just get here as soon as you can and it'll be all right." 

x-x-x 

The fifth... 

"Blair?" 

_sigh_ "Okay Jim, I'll be home just as soon as I can. Just hold on alright?" 

Jim had to stifle the mixed surge of possessive glee and guilt he felt when he heard the indignant squawk Blair's date made in the background. 

x-x-x 

And so on... many more times, until one night Blair came in and sat next to Jim on the couch. He didn't say anything right away and Jim felt the tension mounting in his neck and shoulders. This was it, the jig was up and Blair was gonna call him on it. 

"Jim." 

"Yeah Chief?" 

Blair's voice suggested he was more amused than anything else, although there was an underlying hint of frustration there too as he asked, 

"Do you remember what happened to the little boy who called 'Wolf' too often?" 

Jim smirked and slanting a hopeful leer in Blair's direction he answered suggestively, "He got what he deserved?" 

* * *

End 

Crying 'Wolf' by Bumpkin: bumpkin.is@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
